1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cabinets and associated furniture, and more specifically to an improved elevated cabinet apparatus for use by cat owners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous furniture designs developed for use by cat owners. Known designs have failed to address the important considerations of limited space.